


Yuuri no Meds for You

by navaraikakku



Series: Yuuri!!! On Narcotics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 22 words challenge, ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, ITS CRAZY, M/M, Medicine, Not Beta'd, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, One Shot, Victor spelt with a k, a chicken cult, and crazy, chris offers them, honestly its yuuri taking meds, i stuck at the tagging, its random, out of character charaters, post cup of china, post episode 7, sorry not sorry for writing this, story challenge, yuuri should not take meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaraikakku/pseuds/navaraikakku
Summary: AKA - I Cannot Live Without YouAfter the Cup of China Phichit decides with everyone to celebrate the evening with a simple gathering of friends. Everything is normal too until Yuuri takes up Chris's offer to take some meds for pain. Then everything goes downhill, at least for Yuuri. It just gets funny for everyone else. Except maybe Viktor.Post episode 7 and a 22 word challenge. Its totally random and crazy. not beta'd. I am super careful and raised the rating up for one word....seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my second fan fiction for YOI. Honestly I wasn't going to write another one but my friend had me do a 22 word challenge and with the list of words I thought of this fan fiction. Then episode 12 happened and I HAD to do it. The words in bold in the text are the 22 words but at the end you can find the complete list of words I had. Any more ideas let me know, I'll see if I can write something for it. For I am a bored college student who cannot do anything besides write stuff.
> 
> I apologize for possible ooc of the characters below or for spelling/grammar errors. Also here is a list of Russian translations I got from google.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Moya Lyublyu - My love  
> Ya Lyublyu yego - I love him  
> Solnyshko - small sun, my sun  
> Zvezda Moya - My star  
> Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dueshoy - I love you with all my soul  
> Ya ne mogu zhit’ bez tebya - I cannot live without you

It was times like these Yuuri felt his age. 

Phichit and the others immediately decided they all needed to go out together after the Cup of China was over. He had agreed, still feeling the ‘high’ from competition and Viktor’s insane stunt that was still incomprehensible. Today was a day to celebrate. That was the plan originally, and it was great at the time.

Hours later though, and all he wanted was to sleep. His muscles and mind were beyond exhausted. Physical tiredness was of course part of the glories but emotional wasn’t. Or maybe it was Yuuri couldn’t say. The answer wouldn’t changed how he felt. Thankfully, Phichit and the others voted to get  **pizza** and ‘hang out’ in one of the many empty rooms in the hotel. There was plenty of open rooms. Many of the skaters also just wanted to take the evening easy. Easy, apparently didn’t include sleep though, much to Yuuri’s dismay.

Their choice also didn’t stop Viktor and Chris from trying to be  **sophisticated** and bringing out the wine.  It was very much like them to be anything but  **frugal** so there was no complaint. After all it gave something Viktor, Chris, and Yuuri (he had said no to the offer much to the sadness of Viktor) to enjoy besides food.  
  
  


Currently, Yuuri was looking out the **window,** trying to decide when a good time to leave would be. Lost to his Chris was able to come up besides him and lean on the wall without any notice. “Yuuri.” Chris’s **flamboyant** tone rose up over Leo’s laugh from the other side of the room which startled him all the same. 

“Ah Chris,” Yuuri couldn’t hide the little surprised jump he gave.

There was a  **pause** tempting Yuuri to speak again. As he slowly opened his mouth though Chris interrupted, “Viktor and I noticed you seem sore.  Age finally getting to you?” 

He was sore, he couldn’t deny that but Yuuri let silence take them again. ‘ _ Viktor. Where was he?’ _ The realization that he lost track of the Russian coach finally hit. ‘ _ Was I that lost in thought I couldn’t even sense Viktor leave?’  _ Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned to Chris. “Yeah it is.” Even though he tried the nervous laugh couldn’t be hidden. Yuuri couldn’t help but sigh of relief. Chris was acting normal which was more than welcomed at the moment He was certain he wouldn’t have the strength to ‘deal’ with Chris otherwise.

Silence continued. What was there to even say? Despite being around the same age the two never really talked. Thankfully Chris didn’t intend to keep the silence for long. Slowly he pulled out a white pill from his coat pocket. “Here. It’s for pain.” Before Yuuri could decline the offer Chris continued, “It’ll at least help you sleep later. You can’t decline that can you Yuuri? I’m sure Viktor would much rather have you sleeping then not.” 

_ ‘Of course Viktor would.’ _ Yuuri knew that but it was still medicine, something he was never to keen into taking for pain. Pills don’t make the pain go away but...he needed it. There was time to go before retiring for the night. If Chris and Viktor have already noticed the others would eventually too. He didn’t want to spoil the mood being in pain.  _ ‘This evening is something to enjoy.’ _

Thus, talking himself into it, Yuuri slowly took the pill. “Thanks.” He mumbled as he eventually swallowed the pill with the little bit of water he had left in a cup on the windowsill.

“You’ll feel better in no time Yuuri.” Chris’s normal attitude returned with the suggestive tone of voice. Following with a  **harmonious** hmm he nudged the Japanese man, “look Yuuri here comes your precious Viktor.” 

Yuuri looked up to see the Russian man headed over to the two of them. Registering Chris’s words a light pink blush streaked his face.  _ That’s right. We kissed in front of everyone today. The entire world saw it.  _

“Yuuri~!” Viktor, as always, made his name sound so different, so special and sensual. Not that he was complaining or anything. He cherished the times Viktor called out to him and would never get tired of it. “You never told me how close you and Chris are!” 

Viktor quickly hugged Yuuri as tight as he probably could sending the blood vessels in his face aflame. “Viktor w-we were just-”

_ Click Click Click _

Yuuri looked up from the clinging Viktor to see Phichit and the others stopping their  **rambunctious** games to snap photos of them. “Phichit stop it,” he begged as he broke free from Viktor’s hold and ran to grab his friend’s phone. 

“You know I can’t,” The Thai man laughed keeping his phone as far away as possible.

“Phichit!” 

“Make sure to post them~. I need more photos of us.” 

“Viktor!” Yuuri, while plotting how to grab the phone, looked back at Viktor. “That isn’t helping.” 

“I can send them to you.”

“Even better.”  Yuuri could feel Viktor’s smirk and gaze from behind him. Panicking he elected to ignore Viktor’s teasing to make another grab at his friend’s cellphone. For the next twenty minutes Yuuri spent his time trying to stop Phichit from taking embarrassing photos. Viktor had other plans though and just laughed or helped by clinging more to the Japanese man. 

Figuring it was enough teasing for the moment they eventually stopped and went back to eating pizza and fooling around. Yuuri decided to take the decision to slip away and get a breather. Escaping from Viktor’s hold for what feeled to be the fifteenth time, Yuuri made his way to the nearby bathroom.

He stood in front of the sink in the bathroom and gazed into the mirror as if he was trying to find something on the other side. With a sigh,  he pulled out his phone to take a glance at the time. It had been about thirty minutes since he took the pill. 

‘ _ I don’t feel sore anymore so the thing Chris gave me is working but...I can't shake the strange feeling. Something doesn’t feel right.’ _ Yuuri let himself release a grumble from his throat as he put his phone away. _ ‘My head is killing me. Headache from the pill? I guess it's not uncommon for pain medicine to do that.’  _ Shaking off the feeling for a normal side effect Yuuri finished washing his hands and began to head back to where the others were.

“You gave him a narcotic?” Yuuri could hear Viktor’s voice strained with concern from down the hallway. Wondering what was wrong he slowly halts his pace a distance away from the door so he could only barely hear what they were saying inside.

“Don’t worry I take it, it’s perfectly legal.” 

_ ‘Chris’s voice.’ _

“That’s not my concern. My concern is-”

“Wait a narcotic,” Phichit’s voice sounded out louder, obviously farther away from Viktor than Chris was.  “Last time Yuuri was on one of those he acted crazy. Started seeing things and everything. It was funny. I have photos of it!” 

‘ _ Of course you have photos of it.’  _ Footsteps sounded from the room. ‘ _ Phichit moving to Viktor and Chris most likely.’ _

“We need your help.” Yuuri could hear a voice that wasn’t one of the others sound up nearby as if it was right next to him.

“With what?” The man mumbled too focused on listening to what the others were saying to look at the new voice or care about it.

“That answer is a little  **complex** .” 

_ ‘Whose voice is that? It doesn’t sound like anyone I know of.’  _ Yuuri turned and looked behind him to where the voice was coming from. Seeing no one directly in front of him Yuuri took a glance down. There in front of him was the source.

It was a  **chicken** . A lot of chickens. Though there was one in front of the others. The one in front seemed different. It was bigger than the others. As if it was a chicken in charge of all the others. They all had little suits too. Little chicken suits as if they belonged to a gang or something.

“What? What are-”

“Quiet boy,” The chicken said to the man practically  **hissing** . “We of the  **cult** don’t want unnecessary attention. So shut your beak or I’ll shut it for you.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a mix array of emotions. He didn’t know if he should be afraid or laugh at the group in front of him. Sure they were just chickens but they were by far the scariest group of chickens out there. Curiosity won in the end.  “You’re a chicken cult?”

“Yes.” 

That was all it took. He covered his face and laughed. The laugh was soon silenced however when he could feel the death glares coming from below him. These chickens were no joke and he now knew it. “What does a chicken cult want from me?” Yuuri finally spoke up, taking the strange cult very serious now. He didn’t want to end up dead. ‘ _ No then I can’t see him anymore. Him? I meant them. Right?’ _

“We need your help.  You see a chicken wandering around the place will cause a huge ruckus. We can’t have that.” 

Yuuri couldn’t argue that one. “What does that have to do with me?” The glares sharpened and Yuuri couldn’t help but flinch.

“Silence boy! I’m getting there.” The head chicken ruffled its feathers as a show of dominance. Taking Yuuri’s silence as defeat the chicken continued, “There are people here who need to get  **injected** with a little something. However we can’t get the stuff without help. That’s where you come in boy ya see?”

Yuuri allowed the chicken to finish talking before speaking. “Inject?” He stared down at the chickens, now even more scared for his life. These chickens meant business. Stuttering Yuuri finished his thoughts, “What? W-why?”

“A story for later.” There was no room for debate and Yuuri knew that. At least not if he wanted to live.  “Right now we need the  **blood** your friends have in there.” The chicken ruffled its feathers angrily again. “And less you want to end up as the  **baked** supper you’ll get it for us. You understand?” Yuuri took a few steps back, unsure of how a tiny chicken could be this terrifying.

“You w-want me to get their blood?”

“Of course not! It’s in a bottle in there!” The chicken became more angry with the man which scared him even more. 

“Oh.” There was a pause, “ok.” 

“Your little pests are safe. Especially the platinum haired one.” The chicken reaffirmed.

Yuuri watched the chicken puff its feathers once more as if to continue to intimidate. Strangely he was relaxed after hearing it wasn’t the blood of Viktor and the others they wanted. ‘ _ This is because of everyone being safe and not just Viktor right? I can’t tell anymore.’ _

“Go! We don’t have all night kid! If you aren’t fast enough we’ll make sure you don’t get to see that precious man of yours again!”

“Right!” Yuuri hurried closer to the door where inside Phichit had just finished telling a story to everyone.  Yuuri, passing a glance back, noticed the chickens were gone from sight. ‘ _ They are fast.’  _ He thought peeking around trying to find them.  _  ‘ I don’t have time to look for them. I have to find the blood. I have to find it fast.’  _ Before he was able to process anything else he heard a  **deafening** laugh from inside.  
  
  


“It’s hilarious now but I seriously couldn’t pry his hands off the  **flag** .” Phichit scrolled through photos on his phone and showed it to everyone of the last time Yuuri was under the effects of a narcotic. They all laughed at the photos as they were shared however Viktor soon silenced.  _ ‘Where is he? Is he alright. Maybe I should-’ _

“Oh~!” He noticed Yuuri peering through the door as he debated on searching for the man.  “My sweet  **katsudon** !” Viktor, as normal, went to hug Yuuri. Despite not acknowledging Viktor dodged his hug with ease. “Yuuri?” Feeling betrayed he pouted as he watched Yuuri with a careful stare. ‘ _ He seems different.’ _

“Not now,” Yuuri began glancing around the room obviously searching for something.  “I need to find it.”

“Find what?” Phichit asked starting a video on his phone, knowing just where this was going to head.

“The blood.” Phichit held back a laugh. The others, minus Viktor, became confused but yet appeared to be wanting to start wailing in laughter. Viktor on the other hand grew increasingly more and more concerned.

_ ‘Don’t tell me this is from the narcotic.’ _

“Why do you need the blood?” Viktor watched as Phichit continued to question Yuuri.

“For the chickens. I have to get it or else.”

_ ‘What chickens? Wait that doesn’t matter.’  _

“Yuuri,” Viktor, despite the raw concern on his face, continued to draw out the u in his name as if it was the most natural thing to do. “Maybe you should head up to bed and rest a little bit. You seem tired.”

“No!” Yuuri yelled, shocking everyone but especially Viktor.  “If I don’t get it they will kill me!”  At that moment nearly everyone couldn’t help but start laughing. 

“Yuuri are you telling me a chicken told you to get blood?” Phichit snickered through the phone camera obviously enjoying the scene in front of him.

“A cult of them. There was more than one.” There was no hint of doubt in Yuuri’s voice which only triggered more laughter. 

“A cult?” Leo mumbled. Phichit laughed, imagining the suited chickens from Yuuri’s mind and how terrified the man must of been talking with them.

“It's not funny Phichit! I'm in danger.” Yuuri complained obviously getting more and more agitated with the group. 

“ _ Moya lyubov _ , you’ll be safe.” Viktor slowly places a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. From the snickering Viktor could hear Chris comment how drugged Yuuri was funnier than drunk Yuuri. As true as that was however, Viktor wanted no more of it. 

“They’ll choke me with a  **hose** .” Yuuri deadpan said looking Russian straight in the eyes.  “The Chicken cult will kill me.”  Yuuri shifted away from Viktor’s hold to search the room frantically for the ‘blood’. 

“Phichit what do we do?” Viktor slowly became more and more concerned headed over to the thai man. “Stop laughing and help.” There was a pout dressed on his face.

“Why are you worried,” Phichit spoke through giggles. “He’ll be fine, it's not like he will really get hurt.” Phichit continued to laugh, unable to stop even when he tried because the vision of chickens in suits plagued him, “besides come on it's funny.” 

“It's hilarious,” Leo laughed with Guang-Hong.

“ _ Ya lyublyu yego _ .” Viktor hmm’d in Russian, “that’s why.”

Phichit didn’t ask for an answer to what it was that Viktor said. He was happy he claimed it on video though, figuring he would need it later. “You actually said it.” He heard Chris murmur in disbelief. “Thought it would take more prying than that.” He took a look at Yuuri who was checking the other tables and windowsills as if searching for something like a bottle while running through possible things Viktor could have said in his mind. 

“Of course I did, it’s true.” Viktor murmured under his breath as he eyed Yuuri the entire time. “I figured today on the ice I made that clear.”

Chris just hummed in response as if it was enough. For the two of them it was probably enough. 

Looking back at Yuuri, Phichit focused to the problem at hand. It took but a couple moments for him to come to a solid plan. Pausing his video, he passing a glance to Leo and Guang-Hong to continue it. They caught the idea along with Chris and took out their phones. Then moving to the table nearby Phichit picked up the nearby wine bottle. Phichit stopped his movement next to the worried and growing more and more anxious Russian.

“Yuuri!” He called to the Japanese man quite loudly. “What is the blood in?”

“A bottle!”

“You mean this?” Yuuri looked back at the smiling Thai man. Phichit on the other hand took the moment to lean in and whisper to the anxious Viktor. “You go along with it and then just get him to bed. Once he lays down or even sits on a bed he should just pass out. At least that's what happened last time when he took the medicine.” 

“Yes! That’s it!” Yuuri darted over to everyone seconds after Phichit finished talking.  “Thank you Phichit!” He slowly moved towards the bottle but is stopped when Phichit moves it farther away out of the drugged man's reach. A  pout grows on his face as Phichit hands it to Viktor who takes the bottle working out what he was told in his head.

“Yuuri, Viktor knows where they are so follow him.” Phichit gave a nudge to Viktor cueing him to take over.

“Really?” Yuuri quickly glances over to Viktor. “Why didn’t you say so?”

“Ah yeah,” the man carefully agreed, knowing just what to do. He smiled softly to the Japanese man as if confirming his statement more. When Yuuri seemed more than pleased he hands the bottle over. Yuuri gladly takes it from his hands and wraps it in both of his arms. “Follow me  _ zvezda moya _ .” Viktors speaks almost as if he’s trying to seduce Yuuri into bed.

“Okay!” Yuuri chimed happily as a result making Viktor happy for not being questioned at all the terms he's saying.  _ ‘Maybe drugged Yuuri isn’t that bad. He’s letting me get away with a lot.’ _

Viktor, with Yuuri in toe, headed to the exit. “You better take care of him or else,” he could hear Phichit threaten as the rest laughed at the scene. Viktor fought back the urge to shout out to Phichit how taking care of Yuuri was all he ever dreamed of. Instead he continued heading to the door, making casual checks to Yuuri.

To the others it was an odd sight. The older man slowly guiding the young Japanese out of the room holding onto the bottle as if it meant the world to him. Phichit and the others could only guess at what the strange hallucinations of Yuuri's threatened. They would force it out of Yuuri eventually.

Viktor gracefully leaves the room with Yuuri and guides the man down the hallway to the elevator.  _ ‘I’ll talk to Phichit later.’  _ As they walk he makes sure to keep a good eye on Yuuri. However he also keep his attention to the area around them and tried to avoid people as much as possible. There were not many out and about but surely Viktor knew Yuuri wouldn't want photos of him clinging to a bottle of wine to be on the internet. It was better to be safe than sorry, especially considering the timing. With a competition just ended there was sure to be plenty of reporters still trying to interview the skaters. Yuuri especially was a target for the interviews. ‘ _ That's mostly my fault. I won't apologize for it though.’  _

Waiting for the elevator was the hardest part and Viktor knew that. They were out in the open, to a sense, where anyone could take a picture and Viktor wouldn't know. After all he couldn't keep eyes on everyone they would be near. So to avoid trouble Viktor sought out the least common yet closest elevator to their room while always keeping an eye out for people. Thankfully no one showed or even joined them onto the elevator. It was as if finally things were starting to go the way Viktor had hoped they would. 

Standing in the elevator as it made its climb Viktor couldn't help but pass a glance towards the side, noting how happy Yuuri appeared. ‘ _ Strange why is he so happy? What could he possibly be so happy about?’  _ Taking a step closer towards the man who now held the bottle in one hand he asked, “ _ Solnyshko _ , why are you so happy?” 

“Now they won’t kill me.” Yuuri spoke as he smiled. The joy in his voice causing a bubbling light feeling to form in Viktor chest. The sheer happiness in the man’s voice was all Viktor could as for. “I don't have to worry about being separated from your  _ Vitya _ .” The feeling grew.

The words, despite being from a drugged Yuuri’s mouth, caused Viktor’s heart to skip a beat through all the light feelings. He could sense a smile forming on his face. “You don’t want to be separated from me Yuuri?” Viktor whispered in Yuuri’s ear which in most cases would have caused a jump or a stutter but this wasn't most. It was far from common. Viktor waited for a response for a couple moments but none came. 

Eventually, the door to the elevator opened and Yuuri quickly takes a step out. Turning around and  pouting Yuuri looked at the Russian, “Of course I don’t want to. I like you too much. I can’t live without you.” He spoke as if it was so matter of factly that Viktor swore his heart stopped completely. There was a smile forming on the Japanese man's face and a tinge of pink following that spread out across his cheeks. 

_ ‘Is he that happy that he won't be taken away from me? Yuuri, if that smile is truly from that thought alone you are too adorable. You’re perfect.’  _ The words are music to his ears.  Feeling the tinge of heat forming to his face, Viktor laces Yuuri’s free hand with his and head to their room. Drugged or not Viktor knew Yuuri meant those words. Yuuri always was more honest when he was slightly out of it, he of course wouldn't tell him this fact. “Now if only you could say that not drugged,” he mumbles as he opens the door to their room.

He guides Yuuri into their room. “Vitya where are they?” He could hear Yuuri asking him while also giving his hand a squeeze. Viktor lightly squeezes his hand back as the man finishes his question to tell Yuuri he was listening.

“Sit down on the bed,  _ solnyshko _ , I’ll go get them. They are just down the way. After all they don't like waiting. Right?”

“Right.” It was mumbled but Viktor surely heard it. 

Slowly he lets go of Yuuri’s hand bringing a pout to Yuuri’s face,  _ ‘cute.’  _ With a small laugh he lightly pushes Yuuri to the bed. “Now sit,” Viktor spoke soft and calm as if trying to comfort the man, “I’ll be back.”

“Promise?” 

_ ‘You’re too adorable love.’  _ Viktor thought as he nodded and watched Yuuri sit down on his bed. Instead of pointing it out to Yuuri though, he just turned and walked outside of the door. 

Viktor remains outside for about five minutes to calm himself, before returning to the Japanese man.  Upon walking back in he found Yuuri curled up under the  **blanket** that is always at the end of the bed.  With a soft smile Viktor sat down softly on the bed next to Yuuri, brushing a few strands of hair away from his face so he could clearly see the relaxed face.

He sat still for a bit, memorizing every detail of the sleeping man’s face, relieved to be able to be so close to him while he was so defenseless. Carefully after a few moments he leans down and lightly lets his lips fall to Yuuri’s forehead. “ _ Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy  _ Yuuri.” Viktor gracefully moves to whisper in the man’s ear. He takes one of his hands and lays it down softly to Yuuri’s cheek that wasn’t on the bed and rubs his thumb over it. He didn’t let his eyes tear away from the beautiful man sleeping below his hand. Yuuri, in a tone that sounded more like a exhausted  **moaning** than a grumble responded by shifting to lean into Viktor’s touch, something Viktor could only dream of before .

“Viktor.” It was music to his heart, knowing that even half asleep Yuuri couldn't ignore the man's touch. A smile grew on Yuuri’s face as Viktor leaned down and kissed his cheek. It was soft and tender as if afraid Yuuri would shatter like glass. 

“Go to sleep Yuuri.” Viktor hymns as he stands up to make his way to the bathroom to prepare to go to bed as well. 

Once ready Viktor returns to where Yuuri was sleeping and moves him under the covers so he is resting comfortably in the bed. After the struggle, since Yuuri was both dead weight and hard to move without waking, he slides into the other twin bed in the room.  It was Yuuri’s bed but to Viktor he wouldn’t want it any other way, except maybe sharing the bed with Yuuri. He drowns himself in the faint smell of Yuuri in the bed as he drifts to sleep. Knowing that when he woke up it would be far from calm. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

“Think of it this way Yuuri at least nothing  **lewd** happened and you got to sleep in Viktor’s bed. Sounds like a win/win to me.”

“Phichit! That’s not the point!” Yuuri collapsed his head into his hands with a loud groan. It had been but an hour since Yuuri woke up to find himself sleeping soundly in Viktors hotel bed. “It’s so embarrassing.” Yuuri heard Phichit laughing as he kept his head in his hands. Yuuri could still smell Viktor’s faint scent on him. It was curious how even just a couple nights in a room and the scent of another can consume a bed. No wonder they change the sheets often.

“It was so cute Yuuri~” Viktor chimed from the now opened door of the hotel room. He leaned against it with a smug look on his face as if he won the hardest battle he ever faced. “I couldn't get enough of you! So honest too. Wish you were like that all the time.” 

Yuuri’s face quickly turned a deep crimson that he was certain stretched to his ears. “Viktor,” He grumbled out.

“Aw no _Vitya_ anymore? I farely liked you calling me that _moya lyublyu.”_

With a jolt Yuuri shot up to look at Viktor and felt the blood rush to his face more as Phichit quickly snapped a photo. “Urgggg what else did I say.” Yuuri quickly fell back into his hands. “Wait what do you mean honest!?” Viktors words finally setting into his head. Yuuri shot up from the bed, “Viktor what did I say!?” 

“Nothing you won’t say again later.” Viktor smiled further only leaving a shocked Yuuri and a curious Phichit in its wake.  There was a pause in which Phichit grinned at the possible things Yuuri could have done.

“Viktor that doesn't answer anything.” Yuuri mumbled.

“Cute.” Viktors laughed filled the room and Yuuri’s heart much to his dismay. 

“Do tell me later what happened Viktor.” Phichit spoke finally finishing the post of blushing Yuuri for his instagram.

“Certainly.” 

“No don't tell him!” Yuuri frantically panicked which caused both of the other two to laugh again. With a pout Yuuri sat back on the bed. “That's the last time I take meds again, let alone from Chris.”

“I'm sure he meant well.” Phichit locked his phone looking back to Yuuri. Viktor only hums in agreement.

A few moments of silence went by. “Oh Yuuri.” The Russian noticed Yuuri look up to him. As he stood up from against the wall getting prepared to head out to the lobby. A warm smile and faint blush dusting his face, “I too cannot.”

“Cannot what?”

“ _ Ya ne mogu zhit’ bez tebya. _ ” Viktor chimed as he left the door and started down the hall to the elevator.  As he walked, with a smile on his face that could brighten anyone's day, he heard the adorable grumble of a Japanese man trying to figure out what he said.

_ I cannot live without you. _

  
“Ahhh now if only I could hear that from a normal Yuuri then all my dreams can come true.”   
Viktor continued the rest of that walk imagining how beautiful Yuuri looked when he left the room. “I'll get you to say them one day. After all I have all the time in the world now that I showed the world you’re mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> List of words:  
> Pause , Rambunctious  
> Frugal , Window  
> Pizza , Deafening  
> Harmonious , Hose  
> Chickens , Inject  
> Blood , Hissing  
> Blanket , Flag  
> Complex , Moaning  
> Cult , Flamboyant  
> Sophisticated , Baked  
> Katsudon , Lewd
> 
> Come visit me at tumblr at (you can send me ideas for fanfiction there if you have any too): http://navadesen.tumblr.com/


End file.
